Hopes & Fears!
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Spoilers]"Has caído de nuevo, ¡oh! He intentado ayudarte a levantarte. Ha sido un largo día, y creo que has tenido suficiente... Desde los techos hasta las montañas, ¡mira, mira! ¡La misma vista! Y los héroes y los cobardes, ¡mira, mira! A las esperanzas y temores... a las esperanzas y temores..." (Multipairing) (Mal Sumary) (2- Vincent/Zwei)
1. (1)VincentZwei

_**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente, haga lo que haga, mi nombre nunca fue ni nunca será Jun Mochizuki. De la misma forma, "Hopes & Fears" tampoco es de mi propiedad, pertenece a la grandiosa Emelie de Forest, una de mis cantantes favoritas.**_

 _ **Wow! Como siempre, apareciendo en los lugares y momentos/situaciones menos esperados. De igual manera, la idea de escribir algo con ésta canción me venía picando los dedos desde que escuché la canción por vez primera. Sólo que, no sabía qué hacer ni de que Fandom.**_ _ **So, I´m goin to try with PH! Multipairing por si las dudas.**_ _ **[/°¬°]/ (En el título del capítulo la pareja)**_

 _ **No es un Songfic en sí, la música cae en una especie de cuarto plano, simplemente da la idea de lo que escribiré. Por lo que tendrá varios capítulos (como AMO los multichapter, ¿no?)**_

 _ **Advertencias: ¿Alguna vez dejaré de escribir algo con Spoilers? Sinceramente, lo único de lo que puedo escribir viene siendo Cannon por siempre y el resto de mis días. Por lo que digo, Spoilers del Retrace 97. Más adelante, habrá en otros capítulos.**_

* * *

 _You fell down again…_

 _Oh! I tried to help you up!_

 _It´s been a long day,_

 _And I think you´ve had enough!_

—

Si había algo que Zwei amaba, era el esperar aquél sonido, el que los barrotes de la ventana hacían al chocar con las manos pequeñas e inocentes de Vincent. Sentía su corazón arrebolar de alegría al saber que de verdad la buscaba, la hacía sentirse algo más que una Baskerville. Ya que, a pesar de que el apellido era de renombre, los privilegios que ella poseía eran nulos.

— ¡Onee-san! —Escuchó el grito del rubio heterocromo. De inmediato, una sonrisa, apareció en su rostro y se acomodó un poco la falda de su vestido. Haciendo parecer la entrada del pequeño menos incómoda.

— ¡Vincent! —Saludó. En respuesta, el menor cerró los ojos para dejar paso a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, radiante como él mismo.

Los días en los que Vincent tenía oportunidad de visitarla, era grato saber que él la quería, y era grato para él saber que podía confiar en ella. De que nada ni nadie podía superar a la hora de hacer o decir lo contrario del otro, debido a que ambos compartían el mismo punto de vista.

Y, a pesar de toda la felicidad que la presencia de Vincent la hacía irradiar, él podía notar como es que cada día se encontraba aún más débil. A pesar de no decir nada, siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír y, de alguna forma, hacer desaparecer sus penas.

Él mismo sabía lo que era sufrir. Él lo había experimentado. Él había sufrido en carne propia el maltrato por parte de la gente por ser un niño del infortunio, y a ella le ocurría algo parecido. Es por eso, que él era la persona ideal para comprenderla. Para apoyarla, aunque fuese sólo con sus sonrisa. Aunque fuese una ayuda inútil, casi exasperante.

Fantasma. Inservible. Rallando en lo irresponsable. Pero aun así, queriendo ser de ayuda.

Y es, quizá aquél espíritu de ofrecimiento, lo que hacía que, en cada visita que Vincent pegaba a su prisión que, a pesar de no poder reconfortarla pudiendo tener ninguna clase de contacto —un abrazo sería un buen ejemplo— con él, desde el fondo de su corazón lograba sacarle sonrisas en todos los instantes.

Que lograba ser feliz a su lado. Y de esa forma, lograba sentir que pertenecía a un lugar. A algo y a alguien. A él, que tanto la quiere y la aprecia. Aquél niño que sabe lo que ella pasa e intenta ser solidario con ella. Que intenta apoyarla.

— ¡Mira Onee-san! ¡Jack-sama me dijo que mis ojos de diferentes colores le gustaban! ¡Dijo que eran bonitos! —Al tiempo que, con su derecha señalaba su ojo del infortunio. Su sonrisa encantadora, como siempre. Y su inocencia no hacía sino feliz a Zwei.

—Es encantador escuchar eso. —Aseguró apoyándole con lo que mejor sabía, palabras amables y gestos de aprobación. Con aquél último gesto de parte de ella, Vincent se sintió, por primera vez, la persona más importante del universo. Su hermano lo quería, su salvador (Jack-sama) aseguraba de gustar de su ojo izquierdo, y su hermana asentía a las palabras del otro rubio.

Nada podría ser más perfecto que aquello. Ni siquiera teniendo el poder de una cadena como las que, supuestamente, iba a heredar Gilbert.

A él no le interesaba adquirir ninguna cadena, y, curiosamente, nadie la hablaba sobre que él tuviera la obligación de hacerlo. Lo cual, le hacía pensar lo peor de Glen.

Alice también. Se burlaba de él y decía que nunca debió haber existido. Que él no atraía nada más que mala suerte, cosa curiosa dado que ella también poseía ojos rojos.

Pero lo de ella no era tan extraño como la heterocromia que él mismo poseía. No era tan difícil encontrar niños del infortunio pero, ¿niños del infortunio con un sólo ojo del infortunio? ¡Aquello era digno de una feria!

¡No! Tenía que creer las palabras de Jack-sama y pensar que sus propios ojos no eran una aberración de parte de la discordia*, tenía que asentirse a sí mismo como un niño sumamente especial. Alguien más importante que las demás personas. Comunes y corrientes como ninguna.

Y además, si su hermana asentía con la cabeza frente a las palabras de Jack, quería decir que él tenía razón y él no atraía mala suerte.

Él haría cosas que sorprenderían a Alice, e intentaría no meter en problemas a su hermano, ya que siempre terminaba peleándose con la protegida de Glen-sama por su culpa. Siempre ocurrían las cosas por su culpa.

Pero, si Onee-san estaba con él, sabía que no podría sentirse solo nunca. Ni siquiera si Jack-sama o Glen-sama le traicionaban, se sentiría solo. Ya que su hermana y Gilbert estaban con él.

* * *

 _ **¿Gusto? ¿No gustó? ¡Quiero saberlo! Necesitaba escribir algo de la pobre Noise y alguna especie de momentito con Vincent, ¡no pude evitarlo!**_

 _ **Discordia*: En la traducción al inglés, era "Child of Misfortune" lo cual se puede traducir al español como "Niño de la Discordia". Me pareció buena idea utilizarlo de analogía.**_

 _ **Si hay dudas por aclarar, existen los PM. U^.^)7**_

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar la canción, ¡está buenísima!**_


	2. (2)VincentZwei

_Staring into empty space,_

 _Something_ _'_ _s always in the way_

 _I will take you to a place…_

 _Far away!_

—

Si el _"hubiera"_ de verdad existe para ella, desde hace ya tanto tiempo, todas aquellas preguntas dentro de su cabeza desaparecerían. Lastimosamente, ella no puede tener propias decisiones.

Ella no puede decidir por sí misma, no es alguien con aquella capacidad. No puede escoger su destino.

No tiene la posibilidad de escribirlo. O de borrarlo.

Dado que este ya está señalado por ella misma. Y, a la vez, algo que no es ella.

Alguien completamente distinta a lo que _todo su ser*_ era. Diferente. Opuesto. Contrario.

Se levantó en su cama, apenas sorprendiéndose por la hora que era y la —inexistente— razón que la había levantado de su sueño. Volteó hacía ambos lado de su cama, soltó un perezoso bostezo y salió de las mantas.

Caminó un par de pasos y escuchó una respiración entrecortada. Aguzó el oído, al darse cuenta de que era sólo el amo Vincent dejó de preocuparse. Teniendo pesadillas. ¿Algo fuera de lo normal? En lo absoluto. Algo que ocurría todos los días.

Se acercó a su cama y, con sus manos, empujó un poco el cuerpo del rubio heterocromo, quien se retorcía de lo que sea que estuviese soñando. Volvió a empujar de forma leve.

Al instante, el cuerpo del otro, se giró bruscamente y, con unas tijeras en la mano izquierda, le realizó un corte en la mejilla a Echo.

Ella pudo, bien, haber esquivado el golpe, sin embargo, si el amo Vincent descubría que había evitado el ser abusada, de verdad estaría enojado con ella. Ya que ella no tenía derecho a defenderse.

La sangre, corrió sin refreno por su mejilla, calentando la zona de esta, mas no logrando ni una sola mueca de dolor por parte de la albina. Simplemente, se quedó observando a la cama y al hombre de ojos desorbitados.

Eso ocurría todas las noches, a pesar de que Echo tenía las mejillas sin un solo rasguño, aquello se debía a que su cuerpo sanaba rápidamente, pero, la verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado al olor de óxido transcurrir en sus mejillas. Y aquél resquemor momentáneo que sólo el filo de las tijeras podía ocasionar.

—Vincent-sama. —Murmuró, inexpresiva. El nombrado, volteó a verla, aún con el miedo en la mirada. Todavía con el sudor pegándole el camisón al cuerpo. Enfriándose.

—Echo. —Al tiempo, que su respiración desaceleraba y su pulso volvía a la normalidad.

Al darse cuenta, de que era ella y no Zwei, se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Con una culpa menor a la que debería poseer.

La albina, continuó observándole, evitando el contacto visual directo. Ya que aquél privilegio, era un acto que los sirvientes no podían cometer demasiado tiempo con sus amos. Sería una falta de respeto hacía este… aunque tampoco es como si le interesara demasiado.

El mayor no respondió, se volteó y sonrió un poco, sin saber la razón exacta que le orillaba a realizar tal cosa.

—Nunca dejes mi lado, Noise. —Dijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Estos, contrariamente a los de Echo, se relajaron. Y se permitieron descansar.

* * *

 _ ***Estuve a punto de escribirlo en Inglés, tanto leer en aquél idioma está haciendo estragos en mi cabeza.  
**_

 _ **Quería que esto fuese un OzxEcho, pero, al final, terminó siendo una especie de Vincent/Noise... De nuevo.**_


End file.
